Conventional low temperature thermoplastic materials, which are made of poly(ε-caprolactone) as the main constituent and added additives, are characterized in that they can be softened at relatively lower temperature (about 65° C.) and molded into any shapes, while having the physical properties of polyolefins at ambient temperature. Such characteristics enable them to be used in accurate locating when treating a tumor patient by radiotherapy, or fabricating custom-made rehabilitation braces for the patients who need a rehabilitation therapy. Currently, the low temperature thermoplastic materials have been widely used in radiotherapic locating, surgical bone fixing, and the fabricating of orthopedic braces and rehabilitation braces, etc.
Although the currently used poly(ε-caprolactone) low temperature thermoplastic product can be conveniently molded, they have relatively large contraction force. At present, a composition consisting of polycaprolactone and carbon fiber for use in medical application which can reduce the contraction force has been proposed, however, in spite of the slightly reduced contraction force, they are relatively rigid, and a tumor patient would feel uncomfortable when it is stretched in the body of the tumor patient.